Breakaway
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: While Sakura walks around Konoha in the rain, she listens to a song that inspires her to take a chance and make a change. Oneshot songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson (but it is an AWESOME song!).

Breakaway

Sakura sighed, staring out at the rain that was drenching Konoha. She admitted that it was needed, but she hated it. Rain was depressing, but yet it wasn't. It could be considered beautiful if taken in a right way. She sighed again, pulling herself away. _'I need to get out of the house. Maybe a walk around in the rain will do me some good. And I think I'll use that mini music player Ino gave me. A little music will be nice too,'_ she thought, grabbing the pink-and-white player off her dresser and slipping on a pair of shoes to keep her feet from getting too wet during her walk. Lastly she grabbed her black umbrella and took off its cover, stuffing that into the pocket of her shorts.

"I wonder what Ino put on here," she pondered, turning on the player and shifting through the songs until she found the perfect one to listen to first. She began to hum as she left her room, closing the door as she did for a reason she didn't know why.

* * *

Konoha was quiet, save the sound of the rain. It felt kind of nice, and Sakura smiled. _'No training, no real noise, no problems. Just me and the rain,'_ she thought, her steps splashing the water that was puddled on the ground.

A new song came on, and Sakura's smile brightened a little more, her grip on the umbrella a little looser. _'I remember this song. Beautiful,'_ she thought as she turned it up, the pleasant beats filling her ears.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_'Just as I was,'_ she thought with a small, outward chuckle.

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

Her lips began to form a small frown, _'What could be...yeah. I used to dream of Sasuke-kun and I being together and watching Naruto become Hokage like he wants to. That would make me happy, and that's what I pray for.'_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_'No one would when I was younger. It was like my voice was a whisper and everyone else was in a yell.'_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_'I didn't belong on Team 7, because I felt like I was weak and nothing compared to Naruto and Sasuke-kun. No real ability, and only my smarts which didn't do well with the lack.'_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_'I broke away from them when we all went our separate ways. But now...it seems like I didn't at all. Although I trained under Tsunade-sama, compared to Naruto and Sasuke-kun, I'm still weak.'_

She looked up past her umbrella at the cloudy sky, parting her lips.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

She began to lose the grip on her umbrella, a hand now reaching for the clouds as she sang.

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_'Breakaway...one of these days I'm going to completely break away from their shadows and go on my own. They won't be able to see the weaker Sakura, but the one who is strong enough to reach the sky.'_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

"Out of the darkness..." she whispered, "Out of their shadows."

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

She let down the umbrella, closing it and placing it in the case, the rain already starting to really soak her hair. "Take a risk," she whispered, "Yes, I think I will."

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_'An adventure that would be, to feel all of that. I'm sure there are many that want to feel that as well, but...'_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

She smiled, "I'll be the first." She raised her hands up to the sky, twirling around and parting her lips as she did.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

"It's time I spread my wings," she said boldly, "And break out of the shadow of my younger self."

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

She began to run around the park, ignoring the mud covering her shoes or how soaked she was getting from the rain that started to come down a bit heavier. She twirled herself around trees, smiling and singing as she did, then continued her run.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

Her feet eventually brought her to the path leading to the top of the Hokage mountain, and she smirked, making her way up the stairs.

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

She kept running until she reached the top, staring out over Konoha with emerald eyes shining and her heart pounding.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_'Konoha...this is the last time you'll see the little girl Sakura that you believe I still am.'_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_'Today, I'm starting anew, breaking out of that old shell.'_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

She lifted her arms to the sky then brought them out to her sides, _'My wings are growing.'_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

She smiled as she brought her arms back down, "Take a chance, make a change."

_Breakaway_

She turned, going back towards the stairs that led her back into the village, "And I breakaway."

* * *

This is just a random one-shot I came up with while I was listening to the song. I don't know; the song just seems to fit Sakura the most. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
